


Don't Mess With Baja Blast

by ShiningDiamonds9



Series: chill summer [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BAJA BLAST, But not quite, Chill Summer, Gen, Mountain Dew, michaels a weeb, squip is basically on sexy anime female mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningDiamonds9/pseuds/ShiningDiamonds9
Summary: "Are you sure this is a good idea?"Michael raised the bottle of Baja Blast above the self-checkout."What's the worst that could happen," Jeremy shrugged and tilted his head at Michael.





	Don't Mess With Baja Blast

**Author's Note:**

> for the #chillsummer challenge because bmc is closing and my soul along with it. major procrastinator? me? backdating? never.
> 
> prompt: mountain dew

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Michael raised the bottle of Baja Blast above the self-checkout.

"What's the worst that could happen," Jeremy shrugged and tilted his head at Michael. "It's not like it's the Red again." He didn't sound very sure.

He wasn't very sure, in all entirely. According to Rich, different dews did different things.

**You'd be right. I can't confirm what this one does though.**

Michael hesistantly swiped the bottle over the register. "Alright, whatever."

They walked out of the store and began to cross the parking lot. This couldn't go wrong, right?

**I agree with Michael for once. Are you sure you want to do this? My quantum processor can't calculate possible results.**

_It can't possibly be that bad?_

The SQUIP agreeing with Michael? More possible than it seems.

**Objectively, he is correct. It could for sure go negatively.**

"Ladies first, dickwad." He'd opened the door for Jeremy. "Shouldn't you be the one getting in then, shitface?" Michael gave him a playful shove with enough force that he stumbled into the car.

**I don't understand the thought process behind humans, sometimes. You use insults in a way that improves your bond without having a shared negative opinion of the target. It's strange.**

_It's playing around-_

**Yet still, rather unusual**

"So? Are we trying it here or at home?" Michael still looked doubtful.

**He's trying to hide it.**

"Let's just do it here." Jeremy pulled out the bottle. "Bottom's up, I guess." He took a tiny sip of the aquamarine soda.

**Loading...**

"What's it taste like?" Michael looked with wide eyes.  
Jeremy took a second before responding. "Lime-y." It was just like when it had first activated. Michael looked a little anxious, like he was waiting for it to start. "Anything?" he asked. Jeremy stared at the little bar in the corner of his vision. "It's loading, at 99%." Michael chuckled. "What is it, a Windows update?"

Jeremy would've spit out his soda like a cartoon if he had any in his mouth. He burst out laughing and hit his head on the dashboard. That was enough for the SQUIP to finish loading.

**Hewwo there!**

"Excuse me, what the fuck."

Michael's eyes flashed with concern. "Jeremy? What's going on?" he asked.

Jeremy pulled out his phone, and nodded at the SQUIP.

**"Hewwo, Micha!"**

"You've gotta be shitting me. The Baja Blast made the SQUIP uwu."

Michael looked out the window and just sighed. Sighed very intensely.

**"Iz somethin wong, Micha?"**

Michael chuckled, seeming to be done with reality. Jeremy wouldn't even blame him, it's absurd.

**I towd youu, I dunno whatwll happen.**

A little timer popped up in Jeremy's peripheral vision. 3 minutes.

**"Awwh, only 3 minwites"**

Michael hit a red light and stopped. "Thank Xbalanque for that!"

Jeremy didn't know where he even knew Xbalanque from. Why was he thanking it. Oh, wait, duh.

_You could've helped me there._

**UwU**

"Did you just thank a Smite god- WAIT MICHAEL THE SQUIP IS UWUING"

Michael gave a look of wonder and curiosity as he tapped the video button on his phone.

"HOLY SHIT!?"

Jeremy's peripheral vision timer beeped. 1 minute. "It'll be gone in a minute so make the most of it."

Michael pulled into Jeremy's driveway. He grinned and took a long sip of his slushie, he was up to something.

**Isn't Micha awways up to something?**

"Hey, SQUIP, can you say 'Nico Nico Nii~'?"

Jeremy promptly punched him in the side, and hijacked his slushy.  
"I'm not dealing with this!"

**"Nico Nico Nii~!"**

Jeremy facepalmed onto the dashboard, and exasperatedly sighed.

The call on Michael's phone hung up, and the SQUIP deactivated.

"It's finally over. I couldn't deal with you doing anything else." Jeremy was about ready to dump the rest of that bottle.

Michael stole his slushy back and mischievously grinned.

"You're still stuck with me, Nico Nico Nii~!"


End file.
